


La biche et le lion

by KarenKilla



Series: Stessa Baratheon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Stessa Baratheon est la troisième enfant de Steffon et Cassana Baratheon. Une fille obéissante vis à vis de son père, obéissant par la suite à son frère aîné Robert. Néanmoins derrière cette apparente soumission, reste une biche, une vrai Baratheon. Mais aussi une mère prête à tout pour protéger ses enfants. Une femme plus que capable de s'en sortir aux Jeux du Pouvoirs, comme son troisième mari Jaime Lannister le découvrira lors de la Guerre des Cinq Rois.





	1. Chapter 1

**An 267**

Cassana Baratheon, née Estremont, hurlait allongée dans son lit, elle donnait naissance à son troisième enfant et c'était tout aussi douloureux que la première et seconde fois. Elle avait autant d'envie de devenir violente envers les femmes présentes avec elle et envers le Mestre Cressen qui lui disait de pousser et de respirer. Que croyait-il qu'elle était en train de faire exactement ? Qu'elle se détendait ? 

"Vous y êtes presque Milady. Encore un petit effort." encouragea le Mestre Cressen.

Cette fois Cassana n'eut pas à réprimer des injures, en effet elle n'était tout simplement pas capable de les dire, ses lèvres s'écartant pour pousser un nouveau cri de douleur plutôt que les insultes qu'elle aurait préféré. Sauf que c'était différent, elle le sentait, son bébé était prêt à venir, c'était vraiment presque fini, pas simplement des banalités. Elle se saisit du peu de force qui lui restait pour pousser à nouveau, avec succès vu que le mestre sortait un bébé d'entre ses jambes. Un bébé qui pleurait. Un bébé qui respirait. Son bébé était vivant et au vu de ses cris, en bonne santé.

"C'est une fille Milady. Félicitations." dit une des femmes qui avait assisté à l'accouchement et qui venait de nettoyer son enfant avant de le lui donner.

Cassana se saisit de son enfant avec stupéfaction, elle avait été tellement sûre que ce serait un nouveau garçon, ne se laissant pas espérer pour une fille comme elle l'avait fait lors de sa deuxième grossesse. Elle savait que ce qu'on attendait d'une femme c'était de donner naissance à des fils, mais elle avait toujours voulu une fille, et finalement elle était exaucée.

"On m'a dit que ma magnifique femme m'avait donné une fille. Est-ce vrai ?" demanda Steffon, son mari bien-aimé après un moment, elle était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on lui avait mis son précieux cadeau dans les bras. 

"Oui, une petite fille après nos deux fils." sourit Cassana, relevant la tête pour sourire à l'homme qu'elle aimait et son mari.

"Une petite biche. As-tu choisi un nom pour notre nouveau faon ma mie ?" demanda Steffon en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour des épaules de son épouse et observant le bébé.

"J'avais pensé à Stessa. Un mélange de nos prénoms. Je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler Cassandra comme ma mère, et nous ne voulons pas attiser d'avantage l'intérêt du roi pour notre fille en l'appelant comme la tienne." dit Cassana, sa voix se faisant presque un chuchotement à la fin. 

Il était en effet connu que le roi Aerys II, souhaitait que son fils épouse une femme ayant du sang de Valeria, or la reine n'avait pas réussi à donner une fille à son mari, pas une qui ait survécu au delà de quelques mois. En dehors de la famille royale, il y avait donc Steffon, dont la mère avait été une Targaryen, ou les Martel de Dorne. Huit ans séparaient le prince Rhaegar de leur fille, ce n'était pas une grosse différence d'âge certes néanmoins vu qu'en dehors du prince il n'y avait pas d'autres héritiers... Steffon avait une chance de convaincre son cousin et ami, de chercher une autre fiancée pour son fils. Il faudrait après tout aux alentours de douze ans pour que sa fille fleurisse, et quelques années de plus avant qu'elle ne soit en âge d'avoir un enfant sans trop de danger pour elle. Une attente dangereuse pour le royaume.

C'était ainsi qu'il présenterait les choses. La plupart des familles souhaitait certes unir leur fille au prince, mais Steffon ne voulait pas d'un tel avenir pour sa fille. Elle venait de naître et il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le poids de la couronne sur les épaules. Elle n'avait pas une heure et il savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Elle était sa fille, son trésor, et il était prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse. Surtout la tenir éloignée de la Cour. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, être roi ou reine, c'était très loin d'être l'idéal. Steffon l'avait vu, le poids que la couronne pesait sur son cousin et sa cousine, ils étaient des ombres des gens qu'ils avaient été. Plus Rhaella qu'Aerys certes mais il pouvait aussi le voir sur son ami d'enfance. Il ne voulait pas une telle chose pour sa fille. 

Sa mère et son père lui avaient appris l'importance de la famille, sa famille passerait toujours avant le reste. Accalmie avant le royaume. Il avait été élevé afin qu'il soit loyal envers la couronne, envers la famille de sa mère, bien sûr mais sans pour autant oublier les gens sous sa protection. Que ce soit sous sa protection proche, sa famille, ou que ce soit la protection du Suzerain des Terres de l'Orage et sire d'Accalmie. Ils passeraient toujours avant. 

Sa fille n'était pas exception, bien au contraire. Il lui trouverait un bon mari, un homme qui la chérirait tout comme il chérissait sa Cassana. Ce serait comme pour ses fils, il trouverait de bonnes compagnes pour Robert et Stannis, des femmes avec qui ils pourraient être heureux, amoureux même. 

"Stessa Baratheon. Ce nom lui va très bien." sourit Steffon en prenant sa fille dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front. "Bienvenu dans la famille Stessa."


	2. Rébellion

**282**

Descendant prudemment dans les rochers, Stessa avança vers son frère aîné Stannis. Ce dernier pouvait toujours être trouvé ici lorsqu'il souhaitait réfléchir à quelque chose, prendre une décision difficile. Contrairement à leur aîné, Robert, Stannis aimait la routine et était quelqu'un qui était prévisible aux yeux de Stessa. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns n'aimait guère ce lieu, l'endroit d'où elle avait regardé avec ses frères Robert et Stannis, ainsi que leur mère Cassanna le navire de leur père sombrer lors d'une terrible tempête. 

Steffon Baratheon avait trouvé la mort il y a quatre ans déjà, mais pour sa fille Stessa, la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Elle avait une forte relation avec sa mère bien sûr, mais ce qu'elle avait eu avec son père... Il avait été son héros, son protecteur, et elle l'avait aimé plus que tout. Et ça avait été réciproque, elle avait été la prunelle de ses yeux, ça avait été clair, et une chose qui avait toujours amusé sa mère. Le grand et dangereux Steffon qui fondait comme neige au soleil chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. 

Il avait adoré ses fils, mais la relation qu'il avait eu avec sa fille avait été différente. Il avait toujours cherché à la protéger, de tout. Et au final c'était ce qui l'avait tué. 

Pourquoi Stannis éprouvait-il le besoin de revenir sur cette maudite plage ? Se moquait-il de cet endroit ? Ne ressentait-il donc point la dévastation présente en l'absence de leur père ? Mort alors qu'il revenait d'une mission pour le roi, une mission où il avait échoué. Une mission qu'il avait entrepris pour la protéger elle, ainsi que le reste de leur famille, des intrigues de la cour. Et Stannis restait là, comme si ça lui était égal. 

Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi, son frère souffrait aussi du décès de leur père, même s'il ne le montrait pas. C'était son caractère, Stannis était un homme distant et réservé, elle était une des rares qui pouvait le faire sourire. Le faire réagir surtout. Il était souvent trop sterne à son goût.

Ils souffraient tous de la mort de Steffon Baratheon, il avait été un grand Seigneur d'Accalmie, un excellent père. Lui succéder serait difficile, Robert n'y arrivait pas, quoiqu'il n'essayait pas vraiment non plus. Passant tout son temps aux Eyriés auprès de Jon Arryn et d'Eddard Stark, plutôt que de se soucier de ses responsabilités. Enfin à part lorsque ça lui plaisait... Passant son temps à boire, à passer du temps avec les prostitués....

Il ne revenait à Accalmie que pour partir à la chasse avec certains de leurs vassaux, pour continuer à s'amuser. Il n'écoutait jamais les complaintes de leurs bannerets ou même du peuple. Il n'avait pris qu'une décision concernant leur famille et c'était une qu'elle ne pouvait pas pardonner. Son mariage. 

Stessa avait toujours su qu'elle devrait se marier pour la maison Baratheon, qu'elle aurait peu de choix. C'était d'ailleurs grâce aux actions de son père qu'elle n'avait pas été marié plus tôt, et cela au prince héritier de Westeros, le prince Rhaegar. Elle lui en avait été extrêmement reconnaissante, en effet Stessa n'avait aucun amour pour la cour et les manipulations qu'il fallait effectuer pour survivre à Port Réal. Elle voulait d'une vie plus simple, où elle pouvait consacrer le gros de son temps à ses enfants et où tout ses gestes ne seraient pas épiés. Elle souhaitait aussi créer une relation avec son mari, elle aurait voulu de l'amour bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas sotte. Sa mère, Lady Cassanna avait fait en sorte que sa fille ait bien conscience que peu de gens de leur rang pouvait se marier par amour. De plus que ce sentiment venait avec le temps, qu'il se construisait au fil des années et des épreuves.

Stessa avait donc été préparer à cette éventualité, mais elle avait au moins espéré de pouvoir respecter son mari. Son père lui avait promis qu'il choisirait un bon parti pour la maison Baratheon oui, mais aussi pour elle. Qu'elle aurait un bon mari. Malheureusement il n'avait pas choisi avant son départ pour les Cités Libres dans sa quête d'une épouse pour le prince Rhaegar, c'était donc Robert qui avait choisi. Il avait choisi Byron Swann, l'héritier de la maison Swann, une puissante famille des Marches, et un ami de Robert.

Byron était le même genre que son frère, il buvait beaucoup, il chassait les femmes, et il se préoccupait peu de ses responsabilités d'héritiers, préférant faire de multiples tournois pour s'amuser. Ce n'était pas un homme bon, ou doux, et elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il avait besoin d'aller voir les prostitués. Elle n'avait certes aucune expérience en matière de sexe en dehors de son mari, mais sa mère ainsi que ses servantes avaient été assez claires sur ce à quoi elle avait le droit d'espérer. Une chose était sûre, elle ne prenait que très peu de plaisir en effectuant ses devoirs conjugaux.

Elle ne pardonnerait probablement jamais Robert pour l'avoir fait épouser Byron. Et vu l'attitude de Stannis, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une dent contre Robert après ça.

Quoique malgré sa rancœur, elle tenait à l'aîné de leur fratrie, elle savait qu'il pleurait leur père. Qu'il avait tenu à Steffon autant qu'eux. Il faisait juste son deuil à sa manière, et il n'avait apparemment pas été assez encadré aux Eyriés vu qu'il ne prenait pas sérieusement ses responsabilités de Suzerain des Terres de l'Orage. De plus Jon Arryn n'avait clairement pas réussi à lui apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions, c'était important, particulièrement au sein de leur famille. Les mots de leur Maison : " _Nôtre est la Fureur._ " étaient particulièrement vrai. Ils avaient tous cette rage en eux, plus ou moins contrôlée, plus ou moins marquée. Robert n'était certainement pas une exception, bien au contraire et c'était dangereux. Surtout vu qu'il était l'aîné et donc celui qui était en charge. Il avait aussi la responsabilité de gérer des situations délicates, ce qui n'était pas du tout son point fort.

Stessa ne savait pas ce que Jon Arryn avait appris à son frère, et c'était justement ça le problème, il avait beau être le Gouverneur de l'Est, elle ne voyait aucune de ses leçons dans l'attitude de son frère. Certes Robert pouvait être têtu et obstiné, mais Jon Arryn était un homme d'un certain âge, il devait savoir comment gérer ce genre de situation n'est ce pas ? 

La femme aux yeux bleus, capable d'être aussi tumultueux que la mer qui bordait Accalmie, sortit de ses pensées lorsque ses pieds ne touchèrent plus la pierre mais le sable. Elle était à la baie des Naufrageurs. La baie où elle avait été la témoin impuissante, avec Robert, Stannis et leur mère, du naufrage de la _Fièvre-à-Vent_ , le navire de leur père. Il n'y avait eu qu'un survivant et ce n'était pas Steffon.

Stessa avait grandi à Accalmie, elle avait adoré la mer dès le premier jour. Sa mère Cassanna avait toujours dit qu'elle avait appris à nager avant de marcher. Elle ne comptait pas le nombre d'heure qu'elle avait passé dans l'eau ou simplement à observer la mer et ses vagues des remparts du château. Plus jeune elle avait même dansé sur les remparts tandis que les pires tempêtes frappaient. Enfin avant d'être rattrapé par sa septa folle de rage dû à son comportement, mais elle l'avait fait souvent. Heureusement elle avait la force des Baratheon, elle n'était pour ainsi dire jamais tombé malade.

La mer avait été sublime pour elle, elle avait adoré chaque voyage qu'elle avait pu faire avec son père, même les plus brefs. Jusqu'à ce terrible jour. Le jour où elle avait été impuissante face aux éléments, le jour où Stannis dû la retenir pour qu'elle n'aille pas nager dans un effort désespéré et suicidaire pour sauver leur père. Son frère si sérieux l'avait tenu dans ses bras sans protester, même lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée en larme contre lui. Aujourd'hui elle ne voyait la mer que contre une étendue dangereuse qui lui avait pris son père.

Une étendue d'eau qui avait failli prendre bien plus encore, si Renly, leur adorable petit frère, n'était pas tombé malade avant le départ de leurs parents pour les Cités Libres. Alors leur mère aurait été à bord du navire également et ils auraient été orphelins. Pas simplement à moitié mais entièrement.

Soupirant, Stessa se reconcentra sur le présent, sur la tension qui habitait les épaules de son frère. Très visible pour elle, elle le connaissait assez pour le savoir, tandis que d'autres ne verrait que son attitude habituelle. Un peu tendue, un peu stricte.

"Mestre Cressen te cherche et il a l'air inquiet." elle commenta en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le sable. "Tu peux et veux m'en parler ?"

Elle savait qu'il valait mieux être directe avec Stannis, d'autres préféraient la danse des courtoisies orales, les paroles à double sens, mais pas son frère. Lui préférait la franchise d'entrée de jeu, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on n'en venait pas au fait rapidement.

"J'ai reçu deux lettres. Une de la part de Robert et une de la part du roi. La guerre est ouverte, Robert fait partie de la rebellion, avec Eddard Stark et Jon Arryn. Le roi Aerys II me demande ma loyauté. Tout comme Robert. Tout deux ne sont d'accord que sur une chose, que je le paierai cher si je ne la leur offre pas." répondit Stannis sans se tourner vers elle, mais en levant les mains pour lui montrer les deux lettres qu'il tenait.

"Ils répondent donc aux actions de Rhaegar vis à vis du Nord, puis du roi lorsqu'il a fait brûler Lord Stark et Brandon par la guerre." murmura Stessa. "Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant, surtout vu les actions des dernières années. Que comptes-tu faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ma loyauté à la couronne me demande d'obéir au roi sans poser de question. Mais ma loyauté à mon Aîné et à ma famille me demande d'obéir à Robert." répondit Stannis. "J'y réfléchis depuis ce matin, lorsque Mestre Cressen m'a remis les lettres. Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision."

"Je suis heureuse de ne pas être né un homme." commenta Stessa en lisant les deux lettres.

"Que ferais-tu à ma place ?" demanda Stannis après avoir lâché un léger rire. "Tu es certainement plus intelligente que la plupart des hommes. Et tu en sais plus concernant la politique que moi. Père t'a appris beaucoup."

"Le Nord sera uni derrière Ned Stark, ils ont perdu beaucoup, et voudront montrer leur loyauté non seulement à leur nouveau suzerain mais aussi au reste de Westeros. Les Terres de l'Ouest ne bougeront pas, pas tant que Lord Tywin n'en donnera pas l'ordre, son fils est à Port-Real comme membre de la Garde Royale, un otage parfait. Dorne sera aussi uni derrière leur prince pour défendre leur princesse. Même après l'insulte que Rhaegar a faite. Ils se sont engagés et je ne pense pas qu'ils feront marche arrière, encore moins avec deux des leurs membres de la garde royale et la possibilité d'avoir un roi en partie Dornien.

Je pense que le Bief sera uni, derrière le roi, ils sont des loyalistes, ils n'ont rien perdu dû aux actions du roi, ils voudront sans nul doute prouver leur loyauté au roi et surtout au prince Rhaegar. Il ne faut pas oublier que Ser Gerold Hightower est le Commandant de la Garde Royale après tout.

Concernant les Eyriés, Jon Arryn s'est rangé derrière les rebelles, il va donc se battre pour eux, mais je ne pense pas que tous ses vassaux le feront. Vis à vis des Conflans, Hoster Tully, je pense qu'il va s'allier aux rebelles. Il faisait partie de l'alliance au début après tout." réfléchit Stessa.

"L'alliance ?" répéta Stannis sans comprendre.

"Lord Rickard Stark a fait en sorte de s'allier avec les Conflans dû au mariage entre son héritier et la fille aînée d'Hoster Tully, ainsi qu'avec les Eyriés vu qu'il a envoyé Ned chez Lord Arryn. Les liant aussi avec nous, les Terres de l'Orage vu que Robert était aussi une pupille chez lui. Renforcé lorsqu'il a été question d'un mariage entre Robert et Lyanna Stark. Si le mariage entre Lysa Tully et l'héritier de Lord Tywin, nous aurions été une alliance extrêmement puissante contre la couronne.

Lord Tully ne bougera que lorsqu'il sera certain de tirer quelque chose de l'alliance, un mariage voire deux. Il voudra que ses deux filles soient mariées à des hommes puissants, j'en suis presque sûre. Mais les Conflans ne seront pas unis, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de parler des Terres de la Couronne. Ils seront loyaux.

La guerre dépendra des actions de Tywin Lannister, il a la plus grande armée, surtout vu qu'elle sera unie. Sans compter qu'il est un stratège redoutable.

Si nous rejoignons les loyalistes, il y aura une séparation encore plus marquée dans les Terres de l'Orage et nous serons la première cible de Robert ou presque. Il devra prouver sa force et sa détermination, s'il ne peut pas contrôler sa famille, les hommes ne le respecteront pas." expliqua Stessa. 

Son père lui avait bien appris, Robert et Stannis avaient été envoyé comme pupille, laissant Stessa comme sa seule élève. Et elle avait été une élève appliquée, jouant souvent avec lui à la cyvasse, et suivant ses explications derrière les actions de différentes guerres. Steffon Baratheon n'avait certes jamais été Main du Roi, mais il avait quand même l'esprit politique. Il avait tout fait pour que Stessa ne devienne pas la reine, mais il avait quand même fait en sorte qu'elle soit préparée au cas où. Qu'elle sache naviguer les courants politiques et dangereux de la capitale.

"Si nous restons loyaux à Robert, chance ait que nous devrions nous préparer à un siège contre le Bief." résuma Stannis, voyant où sa sœur voulait en venir. "Tu ne m'as pas répondu."

Stessa le regarda un moment surprise, avant de sourire légèrement. C'était vrai, elle avait résumé la situation mais elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait, ni ce qu'il fallait faire selon elle. 

"Robert peut être imbécile, mais il n'est pas volontairement cruel avec sa famille. Tandis que le roi Aerys a prouvé ce que c'était que sa grâce, et ce n'est rien que j'ai particulièrement envie de vivre. Les habitants de Sombreval l'ont déjà senti et c'était horrible. Même si nous restons loyaux, rien ne garantit que nous ne serons pas tués en représailles des actions de Robert. Surtout toi vu que tu es adulte et un homme. Quoique mon sexe risque de ne guère me protéger...." pointa Stessa en fronçant les sourcils. "Un siège sera néanmoins extrêmement difficile, surtout vu que nous manquons de temps pour nous préparer."

"Tu te rangerais donc derrière Robert." résuma Stannis.

"Je pense que la famille doit passer avant la couronne. Surtout lorsque le problème est légitime. Le roi est fou, il n'y a pas d'autres manières de le dire. Et clairement Rhaegar est bien moins sensé que ce que je pensais pour avoir osé faire une telle chose. C'est incompréhensible." soupira Stessa. "Je suis plutôt d'accord avec le sens de priorité des Tully, Famille avant le Devoir et l'Honneur. Jusqu'à un certain point bien sûr."

Elle avait pensé bien connaître Rhaegar, ils étaient cousins, ils s'étaient écrits au fil des ans et elle le considérait comme un ami. Mais il avait changé depuis son mariage, de plus ils devaient être prudents. Elle ne voulait pas l'épouser alors mieux valait ne pas tenter le roi Aerys. Il avait souvent parlé de cette prophétie, avait-il agi à cause de ça ?

"Rentrons, je dois parler avec Mestre Cressen." commenta Stannis en se levant avant de tendre sa main pour aider sa sœur à faire de même.

Stessa accepta sans rien dire, prenant ensuite le bras de son frère afin de rejoindre Accalmie, respectant le silence de son aîné qui était clairement en train de réfléchir à la suite de leurs actions. Robert avait choisi une voie pour leur famille, Stannis devait à présent choisir s'il le suivait ou s'il s'opposait à lui. C'était une lourde responsabilité.

Elle était vraiment heureuse de ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision. Ce serait un fardeau lourd à porter dans les deux cas. Soit la rébellion échouait et ils étaient tous tuer, soit elle réussissait et dans ce cas là ils devraient tenir un siège. Avec les forces bien réparties des deux côtés, le siège risquait d'être long. A part si Tywin Lannister choisissait de rejoindre la Rébellion. Elle regrettait vraiment les actions stupides et irréfléchies de Jaime Lannister. A cause de lui, de son choix, les choses étaient bien plus compliquées qu'elles n'auraient pu l'être.

Une fois de retour à Accalmie, Stessa prit une autre direction que celle de Stannis, ce dernier devait après tout discuter avec non seulement Mestre Cressen mais aussi avec ceux venus pour discuter de la situation. Des héritiers pour certains, d'autres étaient des chevaliers, en tout cas divers représentants des Terres de l'Orage. 

Selon sa décision, certains seraient des alliés ou des ennemis. Stessa ne savait même pas si son frère souhaiterait garder des otages potentiels, en cas de siège cela serait mal avisé. Des bouches de plus à nourrir après tout. Et puis, elle n'était pas sûre que son frère soit assez diplomatique pour cette option, il était parfois un peu trop entier.

Ce soir là, dans la Salle Ronde, l'ancienne salle du trône des Rois de l'Orage des Durrandon, Stessa était assise à la droite de son frère. Leur mère était de l'autre côté du Seigneur des lieux jusqu'au retour de Robert. Stessa avait bien sûr son mari Byron Swann à côté d'elle, les autres étaient répartis dans la salle, plus ou moins proches de la famille des Baratheon selon leur rang ou leur importance pour eux, tant sociale que familiale, selon les liens qu'ils avaient avec eux. Les Estremont étaient par exemple les plus proches, vu qu'ils étaient la famille de Cassanna. 

Stessa avait passé sa journée à se charger de différentes choses dans Accalmie, exécutant ses tâches comme l'aurait voulu son père, comme le lui avait appris sa mère. Ainsi qu'à éviter son mari. Byron avait certes visité des femmes, il y avait aussi des prostituées dans Accalmie après tout, mais Stannis était un frère protecteur. Il n'aimait pas Byron, ne voulait pas qu'il touche à un seul cheveu de sa sœur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il appréciait l'idée que Byron la déshonore. Byron allait devoir apprendre un minimum de discrétion s'il voulait continuer ses affaires. Ou Stannis allait le castrer. Son frère ne lançait jamais une menace en l'air.

Byron devait donc se contenter de son épouse, et s'il n'était pas un bon amant, il aimait quand même l'acte et tenait donc à le faire souvent. Stessa avait donc appris à l'éviter, avec toujours des bonnes excuses, au moins pour la journée. La nuit c'était bien sûr une autre histoire.

"Mes seigneurs, préparez-vous pour un siège. Nous nous opposons à la couronne." décréta Stannis.

Les dés étaient jetés, la maison Baratheon était officiellement ennemie des Targaryens.


End file.
